


Seventeen is Just a Test

by Laitas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cliche American High School AU, M/M, Not really for Daisuga week, Some people are on the football team, and some still playing volleyball, but kinda, mostly all of the characters go to the same school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laitas/pseuds/Laitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked up to see a very pretty person with ash blond hair and a beauty mark underneath his left eye. If someone asked Daichi what an angel looked like, it would be this exact person.<br/>It was like everything went in slow motion. Daichi wanted to know everything about the boy standing in front of him. </p><p>“Have we met before?” he sort of blurted out.<br/>The boy laughed again.<br/>“No, no it’s just” he was still smiling a little. “I mean, everyone knows who you are.”<br/>“Oh. Right.” Daichi was the captain and quarterback of the football team. He always forgot that most people already knew who he was because of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First, a Name

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, what's up? So I really enjoyed a lot of the Daisuga week stuff, and one of the many awesome fanarts was http://electricprince.tumblr.com/post/134569310982/daisuga-week-2015-cliche-give-me-an-original-tv  
> And I was like, sure I'll write some Daisuga and it turned in to this. I also feel like there are a lot of grammar mistakes and typos in this (even though I read over it a lot) so feel free to tell me if there's a mistake or something.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

_Oh shit!_

Daichi thought as he paced down the hallway as fast as he could. He had to make up a quiz in calculus and was expecting it would only take about ten minutes tops, but thirty-five minutes later, Coach Ukai was going to have Daichi’s head for being so late for practice. He could hear him now, shouting at Daichi to run laps around the football field.

Daichi prayed that coach wouldn’t make the rest of his teammates to do them too.

But as Daichi worried, he felt himself run into something and all the books in his hands fell to the floor.

“Ow’ the something, or it seemed someone said. Their books were also scattered, mixed in with Daichi’s.

He looked up to see a very pretty person with ash blond hair and a beauty mark underneath his left eye. If someone asked Daichi what an angel looked like, it would be this exact person.

It was like everything went in slow motion. Daichi wanted to know everything about the boy standing in front of him.

Daichi wanted to date him, marry him, have two kids (one boy, one girl), and grow old together.

But looking at his mildly annoyed face Daichi remembered.

 _Oh right, I bumped into him._  

“I’m so so sorry!” he beat Daichi to an apology.

“No, it was my fault, I wasn’t looking”

They both kneeled on the floor to gather their books and awkwardly brushed hands as they picked up the last of their stuff.

“Ah Sorry” “Sorry” they said at the same time.

Daichi forced a laugh trying to make himself feel less nervous about meeting the person he was pretty sure was his soulmate.

The boy laughed quietly too, but it didn’t sound awkward like Daichi’s, it was a genuine and beautiful sound that he wanted to listen to forever.

“Uh, shouldn’t you get going? Isn’t practice going on right now?”

Wait, did he know who Daichi was?

Were they in the same class?

No.

There was no way that Daichi wouldn’t have noticed someone like him.

“Have we met before?” he sort of blurted out.

The boy laughed again.

“No, no it’s just” he was still smiling a little. “I mean, everyone knows who you are.”

“Oh. Right.” Daichi was the captain and quarterback of the football team. He always forgot that most people already knew who he was because of that.

“Well, yeah, I guess I’ll go” Daichi walked slowly as he talked. “Maybe I’ll see you around?”

“Sure.” The boy was still smiling as he pushed his hair behind his ear. “Have fun at practice, captain”

Fuck.

He didn’t say it in a particularly sexy way, but the word definitely went straight to Daichi’s pants.

“Thanks” Daichi managed to squeak out before continuing his way to practice.

And half way there, Daichi stopped to smack himself in the face. He had been so entranced that he forgot to ask for a name. Their school was so huge, trying to search for one person he didn’t even know the year that they were in would be impossible.

So Daichi dragged himself the rest of the way to practice, with nothing but failure on his mind.

* * *

 

“He was so fucking gorgeous, everything about him. Down to his laugh.” Daichi sighed. The team was taking a few minutes break in between switching drills. “And I don’t even know if I’ll be able to see him again.”

Kuroo was shaking his head.

“You really have it bad for a person you literally know nothing about.”

“Shut up. Why can’t you let me be happy!” Daichi barked.

The image of his future lover helped passed the time as he was punished with twenty laps around the field. It almost made it enjoyable.

“Fine, what does he look like. And no flowery details this time.”

Daichi closed his eyes for a moment.

“He has gray blond hair just past his ears, hazel eyes, and a beauty mark” Daichi pointed on his own face. “Right there.”

Kuroo stroked his chin.

“Hold on” Kuroo said. “Hey Iwaizumi” he shouted to the group of players away from him.

Iwaizumi jogged over, looking a little confused.

“What’s up?” he asked.

“Don’t you know a person with gray hair and a beauty mark?”

“You mean Sugawara?”

“Oh yeah!” Kuroo seemed to have remembered. “Oikawa’s friend”

“Why do you ask” Iwaizumi was frowning.

Daichi was lowkey freaking out. Did they actually know who he was?

Kuroo jabbed Daichi in the side.

“Lover boy met him for the first time today. But he was too busy fumbling that he didn’t even get his name.”

“Hold on a second” Iwaizumi pulled out his phone, scrolling on the screen. And then he showed Daichi a picture.

It was of Oikawa next to his crush. They were both smiling, leaning their heads close together.

“That’s him” Daichi said a little louder than he intended.

“Why are you two even talking about Sugawara for?” Iwaizumi put away his phone.

“Daichi has a crush on him” Kuroo said ratting him out.

“Who has a crush on who?” a new voice chimed in.

“Oh great” Daichi mumbled.

Bokuto was hanging on Kuroo, enthusiastically waiting for a response.

“You know Sugawara, Oikawa’s BFF?”

“Yeah?”

“Daichi’s in love with him”

“Really” Bokuto turned to Daichi.

“No, I just bumped into him (literally) today. I just think he’s cute, okay.”

Kuroo groaned. “You used a lot more words than ‘he’s cute’.”

“Ugh, let’s just get back to practice” Daichi said trying to drop the subject as he walked back on to the field.

“Wait Daichi” Iwaizumi said behind him. “If you’re really interested, I’m sure Oikawa could get you in contact with him” he said actually trying to be helpful.

“Thanks, I’ll think about it” Daichi smiled this time, feeling hopeful that this might all just work out.

* * *

 

Now pulling out his books so he could do his calculus homework, Daichi noticed something.

A something he was pretty sure wasn’t his.

It was a red notebook and he opened it to see ‘Sugawara Koushi’’ written in the inside.

Oh no.

He must have taken it by accident. Well now Daichi felt like a piece of shit. What if Sugawara had a test tomorrow that he couldn’t study for.

Daichi almost considered texting Iwaizumi to text Oikawa to text Sugawara but that was a little extra.

He read the neatly written words that he honestly had no idea what the subject was about. It was also so much neater than Daichi could ever make his notes. After a few more pages in, Daichi figured out they were art history notes.

It made him wonder if Sugawara wanted to study art history in college. He could imagine him giving talks at museums about important artworks, excited and smiling a little as he pushed his hair behind his ears.

Oh my god.

Daichi face palmed for the second time today.

He was fawning over a person's notebook for god’s sake.

Daichi sighed and put the notebook back in his bag.

Wait a second.  

Daichi got a great idea. Iwaizumi had told him about Sugawara being their class vice president and was always in the student council room after class. Daichi could totally just casually stroll up there and give him back the notebook. They could chat and maybe even exchange numbers.

It was the perfect plan.

And with Daichi’s newfound excitement, he quickly pulled out his calculus work and couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

 

Now standing in front of the door that had Sugawara on the other side, Daichi felt like a nervous huge failure.

He had felt so confident this morning, and even dressed better than his normal t-shirt and jeans, wearing a nice blue striped polo with khaki pants.

(Although, Kuroo made fun of him for looking like a frat boy)

And as the hour grew near, Daichi just lost it.

_This is so stupid._

Daichi turned around to leave just as the door opened and softly shut.

“Oh, hi”

He quickly turned around to see Sugawara who was looking impossibly prettier than Daichi remembered.

“Did you need something?” his head was tilted slightly.

It took Daichi a second to make any sort of noise.

“Uh, yeah, this” he thrusted the notebook at Sugawara. “It must have gotten mixed in with my stuff yesterday”

“My art history notes. Thanks” Sugawara smiled. “I thought I lost them”

“I hope it didn’t cause you too much trouble. I’d hate it if you had a test or something”

Sugawara shook his head, “Nope. I didn’t even have the class today so it’s fine”

Daichi sighed in relief. “That’s good”

The two of them stood in silence for a good five seconds before speaking again.

“So” “Um” they said at the same time.

“Sorry you go first” Sugawara insisted

“Okay, well, do...you like art history class a lot?” Daichi said trying to make conversation.

Sugawara giggled. “I mean, I guess. I’m more of a science person to be honest. I’m thinking about becoming a doctor maybe.”

Doctor Sugawara.

It had a nice ring to it.

“Oh wait! we never did introduce ourselves, huh.” he said back. “I’m Sugawara Koushi, but please just call me Suga.”

“I’m Sawamura Daichi and Daichi’s fine. Nice to meet you Suga”

“Nice to meet you too Daichi.”

They both went quiet again but this time, the air felt much more clear.

“I don’t want to keep you Daichi, if you have practice”

“Actually, the team’s doing weight training today so practice starts later so it’s fine. But if you’re busy…”

“Haha, not really. Homecoming stuff doesn’t start until next week, so we’re pretty much doing nothing right now. In fact, Yaku just made some tea. Do you want some?” Suga offered.

“Am I allowed?”

Suga laughed again. “Of course, I know we’re called a ‘government’ but it’s not like we have top secret files in there. We basically just plan all the school dances”

“Right, right.”

Man, Daichi was feeling so stupid. And knowing the potential for him to fuck this up was so high, he really should have said no. But he still really wanted Suga’s number…

So the two of them entered the room and three other people were sitting around doing what seemed to be homework.

“Where’s my sugar Suga-chan” Oikawa said in front of a laptop.

“I forgot, sorry. I’ll go back out to get some”

Oikawa sighed. “It’s fine, don’t even bother. The tea will be cold by the time you get it now.”

“Stop being so dramatic Tooru.” Turning back to Daichi, Suga said. “Do you want to sit down.” he motioned to a couch.

“What’s Quarterback-kun doing here?” Oikawa asked.

“I’m just giving him some pre-workout tea. Relax.”

“This isn’t a host club Suga-chan.”

Suga ignored Oikawa. “So how are you and Iwaizumi doing?”

“Shut up” Oikawa said putting his headphones on, turning his attention back to his laptop.

Suga poured two cups of tea.

And Daichi look to observe Kiyoko who he already knew was class president. There was also Yaku who he was pretty sure was the treasurer because Oikawa was secretary. And he only knew Yaku because he was supposedly dating one of their players, Lev, and occasionally saw them talking together.

All of that made Daichi really wonder how he had never met Suga before.

“Here you go” Suga handed him a warm styrofoam cup.

“Thanks so much”

Suga took a seat next to him.

“So what kind of things do _you_  like Daichi?”

* * *

 

Daichi seriously considered making a list of all of Suga’s facts he told him so he wouldn’t forget. But there wasn’t really enough time so he went over it in his head as he did his leg presses. He was the vice captain with Oikawa as the captain of the volleyball team (Daichi had to go see him in action some time) but was best as setter which was also Oikawa’s position but he still played in games, occasionally.

He got to listen to Suga go on about his biology project he was thinking about sending in for a possible scholarship and-

“Daichi. Hey yo Daichi”

It was Iwaizumi.

“What’s up?”

“Oikawa just texted me. How did you and Sugawara go?”

Daichi couldn’t help but smile. “Really well, I think.”

Suga was really amazing.

Daichi could listen to him talk for hours if he’d let him.

“By the way, so what are you and Oikawa anyway?” he decided to ask.

Iwaizumi always ignored or avoided questions about their relationship and from what Daichi observed with Suga, Oikawa did the same.

“Are you two a thing?”

Iwaizumi shook his head. “Don’t change the subject”

No answer today.

“So did you get Sugawara’s number?”

Fuck.

Daichi was so obsessed with Suga’s voice he totally forgot to ask.

Now how was he going to get it. He had wasted his perfect excuse to talk to him. It’d be too awkward to just go back to the council room.

“Ugh” Daichi groaned.

“I’m guessing that’s a no”

Daichi shook his head “Kill me”

Iwaizumi hummed quietly. “Before that, I have a question for you” he smirked a little.

 

 


	2. Then the Number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Sup guys? So it's been like waaay longer than three days (and I'm trying not to feel like the worst person in the world right now ;P) but I'm back now!! Anyway, I thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

The volleyball team was up ten points as Suga sat on the side, watching Tooru do his jump serve. The ball went back and forth across the net until Hanamaki made a spike that took the point. But right afterwards, Tooru called a timeout. 

It made Suga a little worried and wasn’t sure what Tooru was thinking. He was talking to coach who was too far away for Suga to hear any of their conversation. 

Tooru had a big smile on his face and ran over to Suga. 

“You’re in” he said pointing to the court.

“...Why” Suga questioned. 

“My knee hurts a little so you’re going to replace me.”

Suga was pretty suspicious about that reason. Why would Tooru be smiling that big if he was actually hurt.

“Plus now, Daichi can see you in action!”

Suga sighed. Of course.

He noticed Daichi sitting with Iwaizumi, who always attended the volleyball games (probably only to watch Tooru play).

“Why do you have to be like this” Suga said getting up.

“Because I’m the best wingman ever.” 

Suga shook his head at Tooru, who was still grinning.

“I told you, he probably doesn’t even like me.” 

Tooru laughed. “You’re kidding right? Iwa-chan’s been telling me Daichi can’t stop talking about you.”

Suga didn’t believe it for a second. It was probably all just an over exaggeration.

“And if that’s not enough proof, you saw him when he came to the council room the other day. He was hanging on to every word you were saying” Tooru continued. 

“It wasn’t like that” Suga said. “Plus, it sounds like you describing you and Iwaizumi” 

Tooru hit Suga softly. “Don’t change the subject. Especially when you were the one who went on and on about how amaaazing Daichi’s legs are” Tooru pushed Suga onto the court before he could talk back. “So show’em who’s boss Kou-chan!”

_I really might kill him after this game_ Suga thought.

It wasn’t like Suga was a bad setter. It was just that Tooru was amazing, award winning even. 

To be honest, Suga was kind of jealous. He really like playing volleyball even though he didn’t have much time on the court. He even considered quitting in his freshman year but Tooru convinced him otherwise. 

So he stayed.

And now he was playing in the hands of Tooru, his self-proclaimed wingman, while a boy he was certain wasn’t interested in him like that, watched. 

_This was fuuunnn._

For the most part, it actually was. 

The rest of the match when fine and they ended up winning both sets. 

The teams shook hands and the game was over. 

Like every match, Iwaizumi (and now Daichi) came down from the gym bleachers to talk to them. 

“What’s up” Iwaizumi said. “By the way Tooru, you’re awful” he hit Tooru on the head.

“Ow” Tooru pretended that it hurt.

“Why are you pushing yourself so much” Iwaizumi looked ready to go on a rant.

“Iwa-chan wait, come here for a second” Tooru said pulling him aside, probably to tell him his ‘injury’ was all a ruse to get Daichi to watch Suga play. 

“Hey” Daichi waved.

“So what brings you here Daichi” Suga asked.

“Uh, well Iwaizumi invited me so...anyway you were really great out there” Daichi said seeming bashful.

It was really cute.

“Thanks, but compared to everyone else, I’m not really that good” Suga said. 

“You shouldn’t say that. You won right?” Daichi lectured him. 

Suga did help his team win the entire next set but still, he needed to get better before he could start saying he was more than okay. 

“Yeah, you’re right” Suga agreed. “Well, I probably should go get changed”

“Actually” Daichi said. “Um, can I, uh” he mumbled. “Nevermind” Daichi seemed to be a coward about it, but Suga wasn’t going to let him do that so easily.

“No, what were you going to say!” Suga tried to be as bright and doe-eyed as possible. 

Daichi quietly groaned. 

Assuming that meant he was going to tell Suga made him internally cheer.

“Well…You can say no if you want to but, can I have your number?” Daichi’s face was turning more red with each word he said. 

Suga just wanted to kiss him.

“Of course! My phone’s in my locker, but if you want to give me yours, I can just put my number in it” but now Suga’s embarrassment was also catching up with him. 

“Okay, sure” Daichi pulled the phone out of his pocket, and handed it to Suga. His hands were shaking a little as he typed on the screen.

_This doesn’t mean anything._

Suga was still convinced that this meant nothing about Daichi’s feelings about him. This was just a friendly gesture. Friends exchange numbers all the time. 

Handing the phone back to Daichi, Suga said “Promise you’ll text me sometime.” 

Daichi nodded, he still seemed really nervous. “Yeah, sure I’ll do that.”

He was just so perfect, mumbling mess and all. 

“I’ll see you around then” Suga said finally heading to get changed. 

“Yeah, see you” he waved, still blushing “Congrats again for winning the game” 

Suga smiled at him. “Thanks Daichi” 

Walking to the locker room Suga took a deep breath. That went pretty well he thought.

“How’d it go?” Tooru seemed to be waiting for Suga next to the door. “Are you two boyfriends yet?”

About as much as you and Iwaizumi are boyfriends was what Suga wanted to say outloud but decided against it.

“I gave him my number, but that’s it so far” 

Tooru rolled his eyes like that wasn’t fast enough.

“Let me change so we can get out of here” Suga said. 

The two of them had planned a sleepover. 

“Can Akaashi still not come over?” Suga asked. He had been too busy to even come to the game.

“Nope, I really hope he’s okay”

Akaashi didn’t talk too much about his personal life, but it was pretty obvious that something was going on. 

“Me too” Suga said. 

 

~***~

 

“So what do you want to do first Tooru” Suga asked. 

They planned on watching some horror movie and probably baking cookies or something. To be honest Suga wasn’t sure what he wanted yet either. 

“You love me right Kou-chan?” Tooru seemed to be having a staring contest with the half eaten pizza in front of him. 

“Of course” Suga sat next to Tooru.

“So you’d tell me the absolute truth if I asked you to tell me?” 

Suga looked at Tooru’s pitiful expression. “Yeah?” 

Tooru pouted and leaned onto Suga. “Do you think...Iwa-chan might have feelings for me?”

“Yes and it’s very obvious.”

Tooru was still pouting. “What should I do” he said quietly. “We’re in our last year and who knows what directions we’ll be going in. I just feel like...I should do something. But I don’t know…”

“Ask him out then”

“That’s really boring. Suggest something more interesting”

Suga groaned. “I don’t know, ask him to homecoming”

Tooru glared at him. “That’s even more cliche”

“Look, it doesn’t really matter how or when you do it, because he’s going to say yes.”

Tooru went back to pouting. “But I want him to have no doubt in his mind in saying yes.”

Suga could tell that he wasn’t going to get much further in this conversation. He kissed Tooru on the head, and could tell that this had been biting at him for a while.

“Come on, let’s go bake some chocolate chip cookies” he said taking his hand to the kitchen. Tooru’s mood started to lighten up as they mixed the dough together. 

“So do you think you’ll be homecoming king again?” Suga asked. 

Tooru simply shrugged. 

Him and Kiyoko had been king and queen since freshmen year. 

“Not sure, but you’ll definitely be in the court this year” Tooru claimed. 

“I don’t know about that…” 

Tooru held Suga’s cheek.

“Stop being like that. You’re super pretty and way too much of a good person for everyone _not_ to vote for you”

Suga smiled at Tooru’s compliment. 

“But still…I’m not popular like you” 

“Well than, let’s make a bet!”

Suga anticipated Tooru’s next words. 

“If you get into the court, which you will, you have to ask Daichi to the dance”

Suga sighed. There was no way it was going to happen, so what was the harm in agreeing to it. “But if, and when, I don’t, you have to ask Iwaizumi to homecoming.”

Tooru considered it for a second. “Deal” he said softly patting Suga’s cheek.

“I know you’re super into Daichi, so I’m not exactly sure where we are with kissing?”

Suga giggled. “Kissing’s fine Tooru” 

He smiled and leaned in to peck Suga on the lips briefly then both laughed. 

“You better keep your promise” Suga went to check on the cookies.

“Yeah, Yeah” Tooru said.

Once the cookies were done baking, they went back to watch their movie. He thought it was pretty okay, but in the middle of it, then felt his phone buzz. Making sure that it wasn’t his parents, Suga quickly checked it to see the text message. 

_'Hey it’s Daichi'_

“Omg” Suga said outloud.

“What?” Tooru paused the movie. 

“Daichi texted me”

“What did he say?” Tooru leaned over to Suga’s phone.

“He just said hi, but do you think I should text back right away?”

“Wait a minute and just send him something simple like ask what he’s been up to” 

Suga nodded and then sent Daichi something. The texting happened to be way more interesting than the movie.

So the two of them huddled around the phone as they texted back and forth.

_'Oh, I don’t want to bother you if your busy hanging out with Oikawa'_   Daichi texted.

_'It’s fine. Nothing really interesting is happening_  ' Suga texted back.

"Ask him about the homecoming game” Tooru insisted. 

Suga rolled his eyes. 

_'Do you think you’ll win the game on Friday?'_

A few seconds later, they read Daichi’s next text.

_'I don’t want to be too cocky, but I think so_.'

_ 'Well I’m sure you’ll be fine!' _

The two exchanged a few more texts until Daichi said that he had to go to bed early for morning practice and Suga was about to text ‘good night’.

“Wait” Tooru placed his hand on Suga’s shoulder, looking intensely at him. “Tell Daichi that you loooove him”

Suga shove Tooru in response, the both of them laughing a little. Then Suga wrote what he had planned to.

' _Good Night Suga'_ he read the text back. Suga could feel his heart speeding up just from the words. 

If only he could have heard them in Daichi’s actual voice. 

Suga would have died.

“Aww, now the fun’s over” Tooru was leaning on Suga’s shoulder. 

“You could always text Iwaizumi”

“Don’t even joke about that Kou-chan”

Suga laughed at him and they decided that they might as well finish the movie. And by the end, they both agreed it was kind of boring.

After a little more pillow talk about their crushes (even though Tooru was still lowkey denying it), Suga slept well that night and was feeling like Daichi and him had potential. And that maybe they could really work out.

 

~***~

 

The next week, Suga and Daichi continued texting each other and even ate lunch together sometimes. Suga wished he could hang out with Daichi more but he was too busy working on the homecoming dance and spirit week stuff. 

“So how’s the dance planing going” Daichi asked as they ate .

“Pretty okay but to be honest. It’s not the most exciting thing in the world” Suga shrugged.

“Well, are you at least excited to go to the dance?”

“Yeah, it should be a nice Saturday night”

Daichi shifted around for a second not keeping eye contact. 

“Are you, um...going with someone?”

Wait a second, was Daichi trying to see if he had a date? And if he said no, would he ask him out? Suga was really hoping so.

“Nope. I’m just going with friends”

“Oh..well..” Daichi looked around. “That sounds fun” he stumbled over his own words, maybe wanting to say more.

“Are you going with anyone Daichi?” Suga tried pushing to get a different response out of him. 

“Nah, I’m probably just going stag with the other guys from the team.”

“Oh, I see” Suga said quietly.

“If you wanted to, we could all go together, the more the merrier right?” Daichi laughed nervously.

“Right” Suga said kind of disappointed. 

The two went back to eating, and Suga wondered if he should have just gone and asked Daichi out himself, but if there was even the slightest chance Daichi would shoot him down, there was no way Suga would do it. He just really didn’t want to make a fool out of himself.

 

~***~

 

“Are you ready for Friday?” Tooru asked as they sorted through the homecoming decorations.

“For the game? I guess” Suga said painting a banner with the school’s name on it. 

“No,” Tooru shook his head. “When you lose the bet.”

Suga almost laughed. “Right” 

The was such a low chance of that actually happening. 

“You should get ready to ask Iwaizumi out.”

Even though Tooru opened up about his feelings, his action certainly weren’t showing it. Watching Tooru and Iwaizumi bickering made Suga realize old habits really do die hard.

And in that same vain, Tooru ignored Suga’s response completely, and continued looking through boxes. 

~***~

 

Suga was never really into their school ‘Spirit Week’ but Tooru did manage to drag him into doing Twin Day with him. 

They were both wearing these blue and pink patterned sweaters that were super flashy, but still fashionable. It wasn’t really Suga’s style, but it did look nice. Not only that, but they had these sparkly clips in their hair.

I like your outfit Suga-san” Akaashi said to him in the hallway. “You and Oikawa-san look really cute”

“Aw, thanks Akaashi” Suga smiled. Akaashi was such a nice person and really adorable. Suga really wished that they had more of a chance to hang out together outside of volleyball and their art history class. 

But Akaashi just always seemed too busy with something.

“If we had caught you sooner, the three of us could have totally been triplets”

Akaashi giggled. “Thanks Suga-san”

“Are you going to the game on Friday?” Suga asked as they walked to class. 

“Maybe” Akaashi shrugged.

This might be the first year that Suga would be interested in the game because of Daichi. Suga had seen him play a few times before he had started talking to him. But football still really wasn’t his thing and was mostly forced to go to games because Tooru went to see Iwaizumi.

“Well” Akaashi said. “Seeing your boyfriend on the team must make things more interesting”

Suga choked.  

“I-I don’t- There’s no boyfriend!”

Akaashi blinked a few times before looking a little flustered. 

“Oh sorry! I always see you and Sawamura-san together, I just assumed sorry!”

“It’s fine” Suga waved it off. It wasn’t like he didn’t wish it was true.

“Do a lot of people think we’re dating?” Suga asked curiously.

Akaashi nodded. “The way you two have been acting together, a lot of people have been assuming things”

_Oh great_   Suga thought. 

He had a small bit of pride in the fact that he wasn’t popular and blended pretty well in the background, despite being best friends with Oikawa Tooru. Not to mention that Akaashi was pretty well known around the school as well. 

And now he was talking with Daichi, debatably the most popular person in the school. Reflecting on it, Suga definitely noticed the additional staring lately.

“Oh well” Suga said under his breath as the two entered class. 

Things could be worse. 

The day went mostly as normal, but getting ready for the dance was making Suga’s life really busy. Still, he was able to see Daichi practicing on the field before heading home. And it always only took a few seconds for Daichi to notice him too after Suga left from the school doors. They both smiled and waved to each other. 

“Aw, you two are so cute” Kiyoko said behind him also smiling. 

“How obvious is it that I like him?” Suga said nervously.

“Kind of really obvious” Kiyoko hummed. “It’s fine though. I feel like everyone’s rooting for you”

Suga looked back at Daichi for a second who was back to practice.

 

~***~

 

Tooru and Suga sat in the bleachers and to no avail, Tooru was trying to explain the rules of football to him. 

“Ugh, I don’t understand and I don’t really care” Suga groaned.

“Kou-chan it’s not that hard” Tooru was shaking his head. 

The clock on the scoreboard counted down to zero and a loud horn went off for halftime. 

“I guess it doesn’t really matter because it’s time for you to lose a bet.” Tooru smiled.

Suga sighed as Kiyoko, who was a few seats away from them, got up.

“Come on” Tooru took Suga’s hand and they got up to join her to stand in the center of the crowd to announce the homecoming court. 

Yaku also followed soon after.

Tooru smirked at Kiyoko. “I saw you getting cozy with the blonde over there. She’s cute”

Kiyoko just ignored him. 

And Suga looked over to see a starry eyed girl where Kiyoko was sitting at before. 

Kiyoko was handed a mic and she pulled out an envelope. 

Normally, the student council was allowed to see the list ahead of time. But Tooru had refused to let Suga see it (and himself).

“Starting with the freshmen” Kiyoko started to call out names and continued until all of the underclassmen were lined up.

“And now for the senior homecoming court” 

Tooru bumped Suga with his shoulder.

“Starting with the girls, Michimiya Yui,  Nametsu Mai, Shirofuku Yukie, and Shimizu Kiyoko” 

The crowd clapped as they received their sashes.

“Now for the boys” Kiyoko looked back at her list. “Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi, Iwaizumi Hajime, and ”

_ Please don’t be me. _

_ Please don’t be me. _

“Sugawara Koushi”

Suga was about ready to die as they also received sashes. And he refused to look Tooru in the face. 

“Congrats” a voice said quietly next to him. Suga could feel himself blushing as he looked to Daichi who was smiling. 

It was also the first time Suga had seem him up close in his football uniform. It wasn’t fair how good it looked on him. 

“T-thanks” he mumbled out. “You too.” 

“Ladies and gentlemen, your homecoming court” Kiyoko gestured towards the group. 

The people in the bleachers all clapped and cheered while Suga felt like he might be sick. He really didn’t have a strong enough heart to ask Daichi out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal is to finish this before New Year's Day but the next chapter should probably be two chapters but I'm going to just make it one, so idk how long it's going to take for me to write it. Again feel free to point out any errors in my writing or leave comments in general and thanks for your feedback so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Since this is only going to be three chapters, I want to finish this as soon as possible and post a chapter every three days!  
> And feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
